Clue
by Evenstar656
Summary: A serial killer is on the loose and he chooses his victims based on the game ‘Clue’. Will Don and Charlie find the killer in time?
1. Colonel Mustard

Title: Clue

Author: Evenstar656

Disclaimer: The "Numb3rs" characters belong to CBS and unfortunately I'm just borrowing them for this story, and all of the other characters are mine. Also the 'Clue' game characters belong to whoever makes the game, I'm pretty sure it's Parker Brothers.

Summary: A serial killer is on the loose and he chooses his victims based on the game 'Clue'. Will Don and Charlie find the killer in time?

Author's Notes: I decided to write this after the success of my other story, "Bad to Worse". My favorite board game is 'Clue' and my favorite show is 'Numb3rs', so I decided to combine them. I hope you enjoy!

**Clue**

_9 locations_

_6 potential victims_

_6 weapons_

_1 killer_

Chapter I- Colonel Mustard

7:36 PM Unknown Residence

The house was dark except for a couple of lights coming from the kitchen. There was a man, probably in his late 50s, sitting down in the dining room eating. The man's silver hair glistened in the low light. A TV's drone filled the air piercing the silence. A black figure crept up to the man producing a crisp white rope that stood out against the black gloves. The figure raised the rope and pulled it tight around the man's neck.

The man struggled until he went limp in the chair, and his blue-green eyes rolled into the back of his head. The black figure laid the rope down next to the dinner plate, and also put a card in the middle of the plate. The figure took out a small piece of paper with '_Special Agent Eppes, FBI_' on it, and placed it on the table

9:58 AM Unknown Residence

The yard in front of the house was swarming with people when a dark blue Suburban pulled up to the curb in front of the house. Agents Don Eppes, Terry Lake, and David Sinclair got out of the vehicle, walked up to the front of the house, and under the crime scene tape.

The inside of the house was bustling with police personnel. An officer walked up to the trio of agents.

"Who are you?" the officer questioned.

"Don Eppes, FBI," Don said flashing his badge at the officer.

Terry and David also held up their badges.

"Right this way," the officer said leading the agents to the dining room.

There was a buzz of activity around the body, which was still slumped in the chair.

"If you don't mind me asking officer, why are we here?" Don asked looking confused.

The officer took a bag from a CSI who was tagging evidence. Inside the bag was the note the killer had left.

"The killer left this for you," the officer answered handing the bag to Don.

Don saw that the note was addressed to him. Terry and David were looking over Don's shoulder, as he flipped the note over and read the message, '_Let the game begin'_. Confused, Don handed the note to Terry.

"Who is the victim?" Don asked.

The officer pulled out his note pad.

"The man is Robert Mackenzie. He is a retired Army colonel who worked in cryptology. His wife went to the beach with some of her friends. She is on her way downtown. He has a son Jack, who goes to CalSci. We also found this."

The officer handed Don another bag. Inside the bag was a card to the game 'Clue'. The card was Colonel Mustard.

"The man was strangled with rope," the officer said handing Don a bag with the rope in it.

Don turned to Terry and David.

"I want to know everything about the victim, Robert Mackenzie. Also get Evidence Response down here to get the evidence down to the FBI lab. We need to talk to the rest of the family. I'm going to go talk to the wife and son," Don said before turning back to the officer. "Officer, I'd like the wife and son taken to the field office, we can take their statements there."

"I guess we can arrange that,"

"Good," Don said leaving.

Terry and David followed him, both wondering why the killer left a note specifically for Don.

10:16 AM FBI LA Field Office

The wife and the son were in the interrogation room, when Don and Terry arrived to speak with them. The family was still in shock from the news of their loved one's death and was of no help to the investigation.

"Are you sure you don't know of anyone who could have done this? No one at work, the army, school, the supermarket, anyone? Anyone who would want to get revenge on any of you?" Don asked, getting frustrated.

"No, my husband has been retired for a couple of years. He never said that anyone was angry at him or wanted to kill him or us," the silver-headed woman said tearing up.

"No one I know is angry at me," the son said comforting his mother. "Do you think that it had something to do with us?"

"We don't know right now," Terry said.

"Call us if you think of anything, even if it seems minor," Don said handing the two people his card.

"Who could have done this?" the woman said bursting out into tears.

Terry handed the woman a box of tissues. The woman took a few and left with her son.

"That was a waste," Don said pinching the bridge of his nose. "What do you think?"

"They seem legit; I don't think they're hiding anything."

Don and Terry left the room and went back to their desk. Don sat down and propped his feet on his desk.

"What was is the connection with 'Clue'?"

"Well the vic was a colonel, and he was killed with a rope in the dining room," Terry said smirking while sitting on Don's desk.

"All I remember about the game is that a guy named…Mr. Body is murdered and you have to find out who killed him. Does this guy want us to play or what?"

"I don't know. I'm guessing we're supposed to figure out who he is or something."

"You're supposed to be the forensic psychologist," Don said smiling.

Don got up and walked over the dry erase board, and picked up a marker.

"What do we know about the game 'Clue'?"

"The people?"

Don nodded and got ready to write.

"Well there is Colonel Mustard, Mrs. Peacock, Miss Scarlet, Mr. Green, Mrs. White, and someone else."

Don wrote down all of the characters.

"Oh, Professor Plum."

"What are the weapons?" Don asked.

"Didn't you ever play?"

"I stopped playing after Charlie kept winning every game."

Terry smiled and continued.

"Weapons, lets see, there's the rope, revolver, knife, wrench, candlestick, and the lead pipe."

"What's next?"

"Rooms, and there is the dining room, kitchen, conservatory, ballroom, billiards room, the study, the hall, the lounge, and the library."

Don finished writing everything down.

"Okay, we've eliminated Colonel Mustard, the rope, and the dining room," Don said putting a line through the clues given.

David walked in as Don finished drawing the last line.

"There were no prints on anything. Also the paper used for the note is regular printer paper, sold at thousands of stores across the globe. The same thing with the ink, a standard cartridge for laser jet printers, also sold at thousands of stores around the globe."

"So we have nothing?" Don asked sitting down at his desk.

"Evidence wise, yes. However the killer knows you, the note was left specifically for you."

"Maybe someone from a previous case has a grudge," Terry said getting off the desk.

"We can go through some of your old cases to see if there is someone who would have a grudge at you."

"Right, but there would be a lot of people who would want to get even. Remember I used to work in Fugitive Recovery," Don said standing up.

"Well, you are the only link we have," Terry replied with a tone that said 'to shut up'.

"Let's get started. Let's get some more people on this," Don said heading down the hall to the records room.

7:59 PM FBI LA Field Office

The rest of the day was a bust. There were no leads, and most of the people from Don's cases were in jail and were going to remain there for a while. Don, Terry, and David were the few people left in the building, and David had left to go get coffee.

"What time is it?" Don asked leaning back in his chair.

"Almost 8," Terry said without looking up from the file she was reading.

"Shit," Don said standing up and grabbing his things.

"What's wrong?"

"I was supposed to pick Charlie up 30 minutes ago," Don said before leaving.

"Don't forget you're supposed to take me home, my car is in the shop."

"Come on, I can drop you off after I get Charlie."

8:22 PM Math Department Parking Lot

"Hey Charlie, sorry I'm late," Don said walking with Charlie down the parking lot since the only place to park a big vehicle was at the end of the lot.

"Its okay, I had stuff to do," Charlie answered sounding irritated.

The parking lot was almost empty. The street lamps gave the lot an orange glow.

"I take it you had a bad day," Charlie said readjusting his bag.

"You could say that. What's for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know."

A blinking light under a car caught Don's attention. There was also a faint beeping noise. Don realized, bomb, and tackled Charlie as a blinding light pierced the darkness. A surge of wind and heat blew debris over the brothers. Don was positioned protectively over Charlie as a tire landed a few feet away in front of them. Charlie heard Don suck in a deep breath as a piece of debris flew past them. Don looked around once everything settled.

Terry jumped out of the Suburban after the debris settled, and ran as fast as she could to Charlie and Don.

"Are you going to get off of me?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah sure," Don said rolling off of Charlie.

Don tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his back stopped him. Charlie sat up, looking at the damage done to the parking lot. Charlie looked at Don on his knees and saw blood on his white shirt.

"Don, your back," Charlie and Terry said in unison.

I hope you enjoyed! More coming soon!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Blinking Lights

Author's Note: **Thank ya'll so much for reading!** I'm trying to update as fast as I can with my cheerleading schedule going crazy. I appreciate everyone's feedback. **Thank you for reviewing!** I appreciate it so much, and it helps me out a great deal!

Special thanks to Bloodsuckers37 for reading and helping me correct my myriad of mistakes, basically rewriting this for me (lol)!

**Clue**

Chapter II-Blinking Lights

**8:30 Math Department Parking Lot**

The car was engulfed in flames, lighting the parking lot. Terry had called 9-1-1, while Charlie just stood there, taking in what happened with hundreds of numbers running through his head. Don was still sitting on his knees, scared to move.

"The ambulance will be here soon. Were you hurt anywhere else?" Terry asked kneeling down to face Don in the eyes.

"Nope, just my back, I think. How does it look?"

Terry got up and walked around Don. She surveyed the damage and walked back around.

"You've got a nasty horizontal gash in the middle of your back. I don't think that it is deep though. Maybe got some muscle. I need to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding."

Terry looked around for something to use. Neither her nor Don had on coats, but Charlie had a light jacket slung over his arm.

"Charlie, can I have your jacket?" Terry asked snapping Charlie out of his trance.

It took a second for Charlie to realize what Terry said, and he gave her his jacket. Together Terry and Charlie laid Don on his side. Don didn't move when Terry put the jacket on his back and pressed down.

"Sorry if this hurts."

"It's okay. Charlie, are you okay?" Don said looking at his younger brother.

"Just shaken up. How did you know about the bomb?"

"Brother's intuition. Actually, I saw a blinking light under the car."

The ambulance and police arrived quickly. The paramedics helped Don walk to the ambulance and eased him, on his stomach, onto the stretcher. Don motioned for Charlie to join him; Charlie jumped into the ambulance and sat next to his older brother.

"I'll get your truck," Terry yelled before the doors closed.

The paramedic had Don on his side and was getting Don's wallet and ID. Charlie held his brother's hand throughout the ordeal.

"Agent…" the paramedic said trying to read Don's ID.

"Eppes, Don Eppes," Don said trying to get his pain under control.

"We'll let the people in the ER take care of getting your clothes off the wound. Just a little pinch," The paramedic said as he started an IV.

Don was rolled back on to his stomach, with his arms dangling off the side of the stretcher.

"I'm just going to put more pressure on this, so it's important to stay still."

Charlie watched as the medic put his hand on Don's back. Charlie felt Don's pain as he squeezed his hand.

Don watched Charlie as he tried to flex his hand that was in his brother's grasp.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Charlie said giving Don his other hand. "Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome. I guess we better not tell dad."

"I think he already knows."

"What do you mean?"

"I think Terry called him."

Don closed his eyes, wondering how he was going to explain this to his dad.

"Agent Eppes, I'm sorry we can't give you anything for the pain, but we should be at the ER right about now," the medic said as the ambulance came to a halt.

**8:35 PM LA Memorial Hospital **

Don didn't open his eyes again until he was in the ER, being moved to another gurney. Charlie and Terry, who arrived shortly after the ambulance, were not allowed to go with Don. They were sitting in the waiting room when Alan showed up.

"What happened?" Alan asked.

"A car exploded and a piece of shrapnel hit Don," Terry said standing up.

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, the shrapnel didn't seem do anything major, probably some stitches."

"Are you okay Charlie?" Alan asked sitting down next to his son.

"Yeah, Don covered me so I didn't get hurt."

_Who could have done this?_

**10:40 PM LA Memorial Hospital**

Everyone was eating snacks from the vending machine when an old doctor approached them.

"Are you with Don Eppes?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm his father. How is he?"

"I'm Dr. Cain. Agent Eppes is doing just fine. The cut wasn't too deep and it was clean. We had to put some sutures in the muscle before suturing the skin. We did what's called conscious sedation, so he's awake, just cognizant. He'll more than likely be sore for a little while."

"Can we see him?" Charlie asked.

"Of course, just let me tell you his discharge instructions. He can go home as long as he has no extreme physical activity, or does anything that would aggravate the wound for that matter. He'll need to go to his primary doctor in about a week to get the stitches removed. Also this is his prescription for pain medicine," Dr. Cain said handing Alan a piece of paper. "He is to take one as needed. This will last until he goes to his primary doctor."

"Did you tell Don this stuff?" Terry asked.

"Yes, but with the drugs still in his system, we want to make sure someone gets the info. Oh, make sure he keeps the wound dry. The bandage should be taken off in 24 hours, and if you put something like Neosporin on the wound, it helps prevent the wound from getting infected. If you follow me, you can see him."

Dr. Cain led the three people through the maze known as the ER. Don was in the far corner of the ER. Dr. Cain stopped at the door and let everyone go in before going in himself.

Don was lying on his side; his eyes were closed, but he was talking to the nurse. The nurse turned around and saw the people coming through the door, and left. Dr. Cain walked up to Don's bed.

"Agent Eppes, you can go home now," Dr. Cain said in a loud voice.

Don opened his eyes and saw the people around him.

"I'm tired, not deaf," Don said sitting up slowly.

"Sorry about that, wasn't sure if you were asleep. I told your family what to do when you get home. I'll have someone bring your discharge papers to you in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

Dr. Cain left and everyone moved in closer.

"Are you okay?" Alan asked.

"Yeah, just sore. That stuff they gave me really helped," Don said groggily. "Have the police found anything yet?"

"As far as I know, no," Terry said.

"Terry, what are you doing here?"

"Someone had to bring your truck, and Charlie can't drive."

"Oh, where are my clothes?"

Charlie looked in the bag under the bed, which only had his ID and shoes in it.

"They're not in here," Charlie said.

"There's a duffel bag in my truck…"

"I'm on it," Terry said leaving.

Terry came back a few minutes later with a duffel bag and gave it to Don. Everyone left so he could dress. He was thankful he had put a T-shirt and his gym pants in the bag.

A nurse came up and handed Don his discharge papers, and handed Terry his weapon. Alan brought the car up to the door and Charlie helped Don get in.

"What do you want me to do about Don's truck?" Terry asked Alan.

"If you don't mind, could you bring it to the house? Where is your car?"

"In the shop; I can do whatever works for you guys."

**12:01 AM Unknown Residence**

The house was dark, except for the basement. There was young man playing pool in his bathrobe, his back faced to the door. The man's dark black hair glistened under the billiards lamp.

The black figure silently crept down the stairs, and drew a shiny lead pipe out of his jacket. The figure raised the pipe and brought it down hard on the man's head as he was shooting for the 8 ball. The young man slumped over the table, blood flowing onto the green material. The figure wiped the pipe and laid it down next to the body. The figure also placed a card and a small piece of paper next to the cue stick.

**10:50 AM Eppes Residence**

Alan was the only one up, even though it was almost 11. A loud chirping noise woke Terry up. She looked around and saw her cell phone dancing on the bedside table. She answered it to find David on the other end.

"Lake."

"Terry, its David."

"What is it?"

"How's Don?"

"He's sleeping, the cut wasn't too bad."

"Terry, there's been another murder."

I hope you enjoyed! More coming soon!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Mr Green

Author's Note: **Thank ya'll so much for reading!** Sorry this took awhile, I was on a much needed vacation and then my beta and I got really busy. I appreciate everyone's feedback. **Thank you for reviewing!** I appreciate it so much, and it helps me out a great deal!

Special thanks to Bloodsuckers37 for reading and helping me fix the numerous mistakes.

**Clue**

Chapter III- Mr. Green

**10:51 AM Eppes Residence**

"Another one, David! When was it?" Terry asked rubbing her eyes in frustration, trying to take that David told her that there was another murder.

"The ME says about midnight, last night."

"I'll be there soon, what's the address?" Terry said holding her phone with her shoulder while she got her notebook.

"117 Tom Wilkinson Rd."

Terry wrote the address down and hung up. By then, Charlie and Don were awake, and Don was standing in the door.

"There's been another one?"

"Yeah."

"Let me get dressed," Don said realizing that he was still wearing what he put on in the hospital.

"You're staying here," Terry said getting out of bed, wearing Don's mother's old silk pajamas.

"I'll be fine; it doesn't hurt that much this morning."

Terry was quiet, wanting him to come, but knowing he probably wasn't ready to be back. Don left and Terry quickly dressed and went downstairs.

Charlie was working on his computer, Alan was working in the kitchen, and Don was slowly making his way down the steps behind her.

"You ready?" Don asked getting to the bottom of the steps.

"Yeah, I'll drive."

Terry and Don got to the door when Alan stopped them.

"I know you're not leaving Don," Alan yelled from the kitchen.

"I have to dad, there's been another murder."

"I don't think so," Alan said coming out of the kitchen.

Charlie looked up at Don who was perturbed.

"Don, you were just injured by a car explosion," Charlie said closing his laptop.

"I'll be alright."

Alan walked over to Don.

"Why are you involved in this? This doesn't seem like a federal case."

Don was quiet for a moment knowing his dad would be extra worried if he knew that the killer had left a note for him.

"I can't tell you," Don said with his hand on the door knob.

"You can't or you won't?"

"I won't," Don said opening the door. "I really have to go. I have some pain pills with me just in case," Don said patting the back pocket of his jeans.

"I expect to see you tonight for dinner."

"I'll be here," Don said leaving.

"Thank you for everything Mr. Eppes," Terry said as she followed Don out of the door.

Don was waiting for her on the sidewalk.

"Terry, where's my gun?"

Terry hesitated for a moment then pulled a gun and holster from her back. She handed it to Don with hesitation since he was still on pain meds.

"Don't worry, I won't shoot it," Don said smiling and clipping the gun to his side.

**11:31 AM 117 Tom Wilkinson Rd**

Terry parked the suburban in front of the house. Due to the heat, Don and Terry rolled up their sleeves when they got out. They walked to the front door, where they met David.

"How ya feeling Don?" David asked lifting the crime scene tape.

"I'm okay," Don said entering the house. "Has the body been moved yet?"

"Not yet, we're waiting for you," David said leading them down to the basement.

The air in the basement was stale and damp. There were numerous people doing their job such as taking photos, collecting evidence, and examining the body.

The green felt on the pool table was stained with dark blood. David handed Don a bag that had a Mr. Green card.

"Was there a note?" Don asked looking at the body.

"Yeah, we just found it and the card said Mr. Green," David said while handing Don another bag with a white piece of paper in it.

The note was addressed to Don. Don turned the note over and read the message _'Just beginning. How's your back? '_. Don handed the note to Terry who read it.

"Get this down to the lab right away," Don said leaving.

Terry and David were not far behind.

**12:13 PM FBI**

Don was standing in front of the board with the 'Clue' characters on it. He took the marker and put a line through Mr. Green, lead pipe, and billards room. Terry and David were sitting at their desk going through evidence.

"What do we know about the latest victim?" Don said moving to a map that was hanging on the wall.

"The vic was Michael Palmer. He was a young, single, high school math teacher with nothing in common with the first vic," David read from a file.

"Where did he teach?"

"Northern High, it's about five minutes from the vic's house."

"We should go talk to the principal," Don said walking to David and Terry.

"Should we call Charlie to find relationships between the vics?" Terry asked getting out of her chair.

Don looked at his watch.

"No, he has classes this afternoon."

**1:02 PM Northern High School**

After a quick lunch, the agents went to Northern High. They were greeted by the principal, and went to his office to talk. Don stood behind Terry as he questioned the principal.

"How well did you know Michael Palmer?" Don asked.

"I guess I knew him well, not best buddies, but not complete stranger."

Terry watched the principal's reactions to Don's questions.

"Why don't you have a seat Agent Eppes," the principal said motioning to a third chair in the corner.

"I'm fine thank you. Were there any complaints against Mr. Palmer?"

"None that I know of, students generally like him."

"What did he teach?" Terry asked.

"AP Calculus, both AB and BC." Seeing the agents' confusion he added, "They're different levels of calculus, BC being the hardest. I can take you to his class if you would like, it's his planning period now, so there shouldn't be students in his room."

**1:15 PM Room H-27**

"There's nothing here," David said closing a desk drawer. "This guy had no complaints or anything."

A young girl opened the door and walked in while the agents were searching the room.

"Oh, um, is Ms. Browning here?"

"Uh no, who is she?" Don asked walking towards the girl.

"She's the sub," the girl said shifting her backpack to the other shoulder. "Who are you?"

"I'm Special Agent Don Eppes, FBI," Don said flashing his badge. "Do you know what happened to Mr. Palmer?"

"Yeah, I heard."

"Was he a good teacher?"

"The best, he made class fun, I don't think that there are many people failing his class."

"Thank you…"

"Sarah Dean."

"Thank you Ms. Dean."

Don motioned for Terry and David to follow him as he left.

**6:49 PM FBI**

The rest of the afternoon was a waste. The evidence was clean; there were no prints on anything. The pipe was an ordinary pipe that could be bought at millions of home supply shops. The paper and ink were the same from the last note.

Don was sitting in his chair with his feet on his desk, staring at the ceiling. Terry could tell that his back was hurting from the way his was leaning slightly on his side.

"This guy knows how we work," Don said taking a sip of coffee. "How did he get into the house?"

"We don't know; the doors and windows are locked when we got there," David said stirring his coffee.

"We need to get Charlie on this, these people seem to be chosen only for their relationship to the 'Clue' characters," Terry said walking over to Don.

"Yeah, I can ask him at dinner. Terry, could you take me back to my dad's house?"

"Yeah sure," Terry said grabbing her things.

**7:10 Antigua Rd**

It was evident that Don was in pain because he was holding his back off of the seat, and every bump in the road made him cringe.

"Are you okay Don?" Terry asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay. At least I'll be okay until I get home, we're almost there anyways. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Don said trying to hide the pain.

Terry parked the Suburban in the driveway.

"I think I could spare some time."

Don and Terry walked up to the front door.

"If you want, you can drive my truck until your car is fixed. You would have to be my chauffeur though," Don said smiling and opening the door.

"I could live with that," Terry said going in.

**Eppes Residence**

Alan was in the kitchen and Charlie was working on the couch.

"Hey Don," Charlie said looking up from his work.

"Hey," Don said ruffling his brother's hair on the way to the kitchen.

Alan was busy chopping when Don and Terry came in. Don immediately went to a cabinet and got a glass out. He got some water and took a pain pill. Alan was surprised because Don never showed that he was hurting.

"You okay Donny?"

"It's been a long day," Don said going to the living room.

"Hello Terry, would you like to stay for dinner?" Alan asked.

"If it is okay with you."

"Of course it is. I take it Don is hurting?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't take any of his medicine at the office."

"Figures. Normally he tries to hide the pain until everyone goes away," Alan said under his breath.

Terry went to the living room to find Don sitting next to Charlie. She only caught bits of their conversation as she walked to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'll help you Don. What exactly do you need?"

Terry came back out and sat next to Don. Alan came out carrying a large pan.

"I hope you all wanted chicken tonight."

**8:56 PM Eppes Residence**

"I'd love to stay Mr.Eppes, but I have to get back to my place," Terry said walking to the door.

"It's a shame you can't stay longer," Alan said walking with her. "Do you have a way home?"

Don and Charlie were following close behind.

"Yes, Don is letting me borrow his truck until they fix my car. Thank you for dinner Mr.Eppes."

Don walked Terry out to his truck.

"You need to get some rest tonight," Terry said pointing her finger at Don.

"I'll have to see what I can do," Don said smiling.

"I have a feeling that this guy is going to strike tonight."

Terry got into the truck and started the engine.

"I hope not, but if he does, call me. Oh, Charlie said he would help us find relationships between the victims."

"He's going to have to work fast," Terry said shutting the door.

**2:33 AM Unknown Residence**

There was a small light coming from the ballroom in the dark mansion. A striking young lady was dancing in her pajamas, her deep red bathrobe twirling behind her. The young lady was counting softly to the light music coming from the stereo.

The dark figure carrying a revolver crept up behind the young woman. The young lady turned to face the figure. A slight flare came out of the muzzle followed by a red hot bullet hurdling towards the young lady. The bullet hit her and she fell to the ground, her brown hair spilling over the floor. The sound of the gun echoed throughout the massive mansion.

The figure wiped the gun clean, and placed it next to the lady's body. The figure took out a card and a piece of paper and laid them on the woman's chest.

I hope you enjoyed! More coming soon!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Miss Scarlet

**Author's Note:** Thank ya'll so much for reading! I'm trying to update as fast as I can. I appreciate everyone's feedback. Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it so much, and it helps me out a great deal!

**I do not own AlphaVax or its SARS Vaccine, I'm just borrowing them real quick, and however the characters there are mine.**

_Special thanks to Bloodsuckers37 for reading and helping me fix the numerous mistakes._

Stephanie519-I know how u feel, it's hard to find time to write when babysitting

SEAL2FBI-Clue is my favorite game; nobody likes to play it with me anymore since I kept winning

Patty-I have a notebook that keeps everything straight

TriGemini-…..

**Clue**

Chapter IV- Miss Scarlet

**3:26 AM Eppes Residence**

A loud ringing noise echoed throughout Don's old room. Don automatically grabbed for his cell phone and looked at the screen to see Terry's name up on the caller ID.

"Eppes," Don said sleepily

"Don, its Terry."

"What happened?" Don replied looking at the clock on the table.

"There's been another homicide."

_Not again._ "Another one? Which one is it?" Don asked getting out of bed.

"This one's Miss Scarlet."

Don went to the closet and found a grey suit that he had left there.

"Where?"

"The Blakley Mansion."

Don thought for a second before realizing that a murder took place in the home of one of the wealthiest people in LA.

"Give me 20 minutes," Don mumbled before hanging up.

Don got dressed and went downstairs, where he found Charlie working at the table.

"Hey," Don said ruffling Charlie's hair. "What are you doing up?"

"This case," Charlie replied while searching through the notebooks strewn about the table.

Don went into the kitchen and fixed himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table with Charlie.

"Charlie, I didn't mean 'stay up all night' when I said hurry."

"I know. It's, I just don't want to loose my train of thought. How's your back this morning?"

"A little stiff, but I'll live," Don got in before taking a long sip of his coffee.

"Don, why are you involved in this case?" Charlie prodded.

"It's serial killings."

"I know that, by why were you there for the first murder?"

"I was specifically asked for," Don replied, purposefully being vague.

Don saw Terry pull into the driveway and met her at the door.

"Hey Charlie," Terry said coming through the door.

"Hey," Charlie replied without looking up from his papers.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee before we leave?" Don offered Terry.

"I'm good, thanks."

Don was getting his coat when Charlie walked up to him.

"Hey Don," Charlie said anxiously crossing his arms.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful out there."

"Thanks buddy, I will. You take care of dad, and go back to bed," Don ordered opening the door. "Tell dad that I should be back for dinner."

"Okay."

Don squeezed Charlie's shoulder before leaving.

**4:24 AM Blakley Manor**

The mansion was buzzing with people, and the lawn outside the gates was swarming with news crews and their equipment.

Terry parked the Suburban across the street. Don and Terry put their jackets on to hide their weapons as a media mob flocked to them and followed as the agents walked to the front door.

David was at the front door waiting for them keeping silent until they were safely away from the prying ears outside.

"Sorry I had to wake you up," David declared leading the agents to the ballroom.

"Its okay," Don said ducking under the crime scene tape put across the door. "Who was it?"

"Cathryn," David answered handing Don and Terry rubber gloves.

The agents walked over to the body that was being photographed. The photographer left when the agents approached the body. The body was positioned with the legs bent, one arm above the head which was turned. The card and note were still on the woman's chest, right where the killer had left them.

"This looks like it has been staged," Terry said walking around the body. "There's no way that this is the way she fell, it looks unnatural."

Don slowly bent down to the body, ignoring the throbbing coming from his back. He put on a glove and retrieved the note, which read _'Getting warmer'_. Don handed Terry the note after reading it.

Don slowly got up and walked around the room, surveying its grandeur.

"Who found her and what was she doing here?" Terry asked walking over to the stereo.

"Her fiancé found her and said that when she couldn't sleep she would come down here. He thinks that she was practicing dancing for their upcoming wedding."

"That would explain the music in the stereo," Terry replied turning to Don.

"Alright, let's get her fiancé to the office so we can talk," Don said exiting the ballroom.

**5:02 AM FBI LA Field Office**

"Sorry to bring you down here this early Mr.…" David said looking through a file on the table.

"Finch, Thomas Finch."

The brown haired man was nervous, with tear tracks down his cheeks. His perfectly shaped blue eyes stood out against his tan skin.

Don and Terry were standing with their arms crossed on the other side of the one-way mirror, studying the man.

"Sorry Mr. Finch. Now again, where were you when your fiancée was shot?"

"I was at work, I mean the ER."

"What were you doing at the ER?"

"I'm actually a surgeon. I had just got off a late shift; there was a motorcycle accident."

"Did you see anything out of the ordinary when you were at home or at work?"

"No," the man replied getting restless.

"Do you have any servants at the house?"

"Yes, we have 4 maids, 4 butlers, 3 groundskeepers, and a couple of cooks."

"Is there anyone else who would be at the house at night?"

"Yes, we have only one maid that stays at night and she went to visit her parents in Texas. She should be back in about a week."

"What did your fiancée do all day?"

"She works for a drug company, she is, I mean was a biochemist."

Don straightened and walked up closer to the glass when he heard that the late Cathryn Blakley was a biochemist, a job that could deal with sensitive material.

"What did your fiancée do there?" David asked leaning into the table.

"I'm not quite sure exactly, but she was working on a new drug, an SARS vaccine."

"Was your fiancé having any troubles at work? Any problems with co-workers?"

"No, I know she had a deadline coming, but she never said anything about having problems with anyone."

"What company did she work for?"

"It's called Alphavax."

"Thank you Dr. Finch, we'll let you know if we have any more questions," David said heading towards the door.

**8:19 AM AlphaVax Research and Manufacturing**

Don and Terry were waiting in the well furnished lobby for the man in charge of the division their latest victim worked in. Terry couldn't stop staring at Don's expression of hopelessness.

Don was relived when a well built man in an expensive suit approached them.

"I'm Robert Davis, head of Project 15-Alpha," the man said shaking the agents' hands.

"15-Alpha?" Terry asked looking confused.

"Yes, its research for a vaccine against SARS."

"Can you take us to where Cathryn Blakley worked?"

"I can take you to her office."

**AlphaVax Office 128**

Robert Davis stood in the doorway while the agents searched through the sparsely furnished office. There was a bookcase filled with books and a desk with a computer and several old magazines on it. By the lack of clutter, this office wasn't used much.

"Where does she actually work?" Don asked getting frustrated.

"This is her office," replied Davis.

"She doesn't work her very often."

"She works in the lab down the hall. You can't go in there, it's a clean room."

"I suggest you take us to her workspace," Don said forcefully.

"Right this way," Davis said heading out of the door.

The agents had to put on white coveralls and masks. The agents attracted the attention of everyone in the lab, who was also wearing the same white garb.

"These people are with the FBI, you are to give them your full cooperation," Davis said standing behind the agents in the same protective gear.

Terry and Don walked around the lab to their victim's work area in the back. The work bench was clean and organized. They searched the bench and only found a stack of papers with a bunch of numbers on them.

"You should take this to Charlie," Terry said looking through the papers.

"Yeah."

"Criminal investigation or not those papers cannot leave this room," Davis interjected.

"Okay," the agents replied knowing that they would have to find another way to get those papers.

The agents walked up to a young man who was sweating profusely, and his hands were shaking.

"Are you okay sir?" Terry asked looking into the man's eyes.

The man had his hand on an open container that had white powder in it. In a split second the contents of the container were thrown on the agents, and the guy ran to the emergency exit.

Davis ran to the wall and hit a big red button, sending the alarms shrieking throughout the building.

"Stay right there agents, a Decon team is on the way."

Don and Terry looked at each other, questioning what was happening.

"Sir, the powder was Sodium Bicarbonate," said a man who was holding the empty container.

"Is that good?" Don asked not moving.

"Yeah, it's just baking soda."

That was all the agents needed to hear and they were hot on the lab tech's trails. The tech didn't get far due to the lockdown, and the agents quickly caught up with him.

"Put your hands up!" Don yelled drawing his gun.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back, palms up," Terry said cuffing the guy.

Don holstered his weapon and took the mask and coveralls off of the guys head.

The guy behind the mask was young guy, probably fresh out of college.

**9:45 AM LA FBI Field Office**

"Why did you run Mr.…?" Don said standing over the scared kid.

Terry could see the kid's bloodshot eyes from behind the one way mirror.

"Payne, David Payne."

"You wouldn't happen to be involved in Cathryn Blakley's murder?"

"Murder? I've been at the lab all night, I had the late shift. I didn't know anything happened to Cathryn."

"You better start giving me answers or this whole thing is going to fall on you," Don said getting in the kid's face.

"I didn't do it, I swear!"

"Then why did you run?" Don said backing away.

"I was nervous."

"Let's see how nervous you get when you're arrested for murder," Don said going through the door next to the mirror. "Drugs?"

"That would be my guess; a small Meth lab was found after we left."

"Do you think he's the killer?"

"No, it seems that he was scared of getting caught for the drugs."

Don rubbed his eyes in frustration and left.

**1:39 PM LA FBI Field Office**

The morning was crazy, with everyone in LA wanting to know what happened to one of its wealthiest people. The night maid had been flown in and questioned, who didn't reveal anything new.

"Charlie's here," David said watching Charlie get his pass.

"Good," Don said looking up from the computer screen.

Don went and met Charlie and the door and helped him carry papers that were getting ready to fall.

"Thanks," Charlie said putting his stuff down on a table in the conference room.

"Sorry I couldn't bring the file to you, as you can see it's been crazy around here."

"It's okay. Oh, I brought you a sandwich," Charlie said handing Don a sandwich.

"You are great!" Don said taking a big bite. "Where's the mustard?" Don said inspecting the bitten sandwich.

"Sorry, I forgot."

"Uh huh," Don said eating.

Charlie noticed that every time Don moved white powder fell. Charlie located the source of the powder to be Don's hair and clothes.

"Rough morning," Charlie said pointing to the powder at Don's feet.

"Yeah, a tech at AlphaVax got scared and threw baking soda all over Terry and me."

Charlie smiled and started unpacking his papers. Don sat down and ate his sandwich in peace.

Charlie and Don were going over the latest file when Terry came in.

"Hey Charlie," Terry beamed

"Hey," Charlie answered quickly before diving back into his math problems.

"Don, the profile is finished."

"Let's hear it," Don said leaning back in the chair.

"Young Caucasian male, probably early to mid twenties."

"Why so young?" Charlie asked.

"The game 'Clue' suggests juvenile behavior. He's still regressing on his childhood. This guy's probably intelligent, but it is all book smarts. He wants us to play the game, probably to figure out who hurt him, like in the game, you figure out who killed the guy who owns the house. Assuming that the car explosion is connected, he has some work with demolitions; if he's smart enough he could make his own batch of C-4. Somehow he knows you," Terry said motioning to Don.

"You?" Charlie said looking confused at Don.

"Yeah, this guy's been leaving notes."

Charlie rummaged through the box of files that Don gave him until he found the photos of the notes.

"Wh-Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I know how you reacted with the Charm School boys. Don't tell dad; let me take care of this, okay?"

Terry motioned for Don to follow her, and Don left Charlie with his mouth gaping open.

"You didn't tell your dad?"

"No."

"Don…"

"It's okay Terry."

**7:56 PM LA FBI Field Office**

"I don't get it," Charlie said standing in front of the white boards that had been brought.

"What do you mean you don't get it?" Don asked looking confused.

"I can't link them, the sites or the people. The only thing not random is their relationship to 'Clue'."

Charlie scribbled some more over the already full white boards.

"What do you mean?"

"Their only commonality is that they were killed by this guy. The victims range from the wealthy to middle class to a teacher's salary. All were killed in separate areas of town, so they probably never ran into each other."

"Right, a biochemist wouldn't have anything to do with a high school math teacher."

Charlie rubbed his temples in frustration and walked over to a board that had victim profiles on it.

"Wait, wait a second," Don said realizing something important.

"Yeah, what did the colonel do in the army?"

"He worked in cryptology. All of the victims have higher education in science or math. More specifically they would have to take lots of math."

"Right."

"That's got to be it!" Don said rushing out of the room to tell Terry.

**8:56 PM 1 Day Later Unknown Residence**

The small house was situated at the end of the cul-de-sac. The only light in the house was coming from the kitchen. A sliver-haired lady was in the medium sized kitchen standing over a boiling pot.

The dark figure crept up the lady, grabbing a candle stick holder that was on the kitchen island.

The old lady sensed someone behind her and turned around to face the figure. She let out a horrible shriek as the raised the candle stick holder hit its target.

The heavy object struck merciless and sent the old lady to the floor. The dark figure washed the grey matter and blood off of the object, and set it down next to the body. The figure also took out a small piece of paper and a game card and placed them on the woman's chest.

I hope you enjoyed! Sorry that this chapter was so long! More coming soon!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Mrs White

Author's Note: Thank ya'll so much for reading! I'm trying to update as fast as I can. I've got competition in 2 weeks so everything is going crazy with extra practice, and being a senior doesn't help. Thank you so much for reviewing!

_Special thanks to Bloodsuckers37 for getting the story in tip-top shape._

Julz-I have a wonderful beta!

Hyperactive Forever- It took me a while to get good

bree1387-I'm glad you like it

Julie Poe-You better keep your end of the deal

**Clue**

Chapter V- Mrs. White

**3 Lazy River Dr. 8:56 AM**

The small house and its lawn were overflowing with various people from the LAPD, coroner's office, news teams, and the FBI. Don, Terry, and David were among the people packed into the house; David was talking with the coroner while Terry and Don were going over the body that was sprawled out on the kitchen floor between the stove and kitchen island.

With a gloved hand, Don picked up the note which read _'Get ready!'_

"Get ready for what?" Don asked.

"He's almost done. He's about to reveal the 'killer'," Terry said reading the note over Don's shoulder.

David walked over to where the agents were standing.

"What does the note say?" David asked flipping through his notebook.

"Get ready," Don replied looking at the body.

"Vic was Frances White, a maid. She is divorced with one daughter in college. The police say that she was cooking when she was surprised, the stove was on when the police arrived," David read out of his notebook.

"Wait, which card was left?" Don asked standing up.

"Mrs. White; which may be a coincidence that they have the same name."

The agents walked around the kitchen going and Don stopped at the utensil rack.

"Something is missing over here," Don said pointing to the knife holder.

When Terry walked over and looked closely, she noticed that the biggest knife was missing.

"Yeah, the big knife is missing. Is it in the dishwasher?"

"No, LAPD checked it and it was empty and that the shelves in it were all messed up. They also found in her phone records that she made phone calls to a kitchen appliance repairman. We're guessing that's it's for someone to fix the dishwasher," David replied flipping through his notebook.

"She wasn't using the knife to cook with?"

"I don't think so."

"The killer must have taken it, but why is he now taking things?"

"He's probably planning to use it on his next victim; he's becoming bolder. He feels like his power is increasing."

**10:39 AM LA FBI Field Office**

"Something doesn't seem right about this one," Don said pacing the conference room.

"Yeah, she doesn't fit the pattern that Charlie found. She didn't do anything with high levels of math," Terry stated looking through the other victims' profiles.

"This is a stretch but is there someone in her family that's taken or is taking high levels of math? I'll bet that if he couldn't find someone to fit the 'requirements' perfectly, he'd have to go with what he's got."

Terry shuffled through the papers on the table and found the file on the latest victim.

"Um, ex-husband is a mechanic. Her father was in the navy, he worked in the kitchen, and her mother worked at JC Penny's. Her daughter is currently a student a Cal Sci," Terry said scanning through the file.

"What's her daughter's major?"

"Physics and she is getting ready to graduate at the end of this semester. She'll also be getting a minor in calculus."

"That definitely requires high levels of math," Don said fiddling with a rubber band. "What I don't get is why did the killer take a day off?"

"The day before yesterday was Sunday, the day of rest."

"Is this guy religious?"

"It's hard to say, some people are accustomed to Sunday being a day of rest, it depends on how he was raised. Guessing, I would have to say that he is not religious or if he is, he isn't fanatical."

"Who found her?"

"A neighbor, police statement says that she noticed that the vic hadn't left to work or gotten the paper, so she went to check on her."

"Let's go talk to the daughter."

**12:37 AM Owen Hall Cal Sci**

The hall was bustling with students coming from or going to their classes, several of which had stopped to stare at Don and Terry as they were making their way down the hall.

"Bring back memories?" Terry asked grinning.

"Yeah, the ones I wanted to forget."

"Oh really?" Terry asked mischievously. "Here we are," Terry pointed to room 314.

Several students were hanging outside their dorms watching the agents as they knocked on the door.

A bright cheery red-head opened the door. Her bright green eyes immediately caught the agents' attention.

Don and Terry flashed their IDs.

"Are you Clara White? I'm Terry Lake and this is Don Eppes," Terry asked putting her ID away.

"Yes, can I help you?" the young girl asked.

"May we come in?" Don asked noticing the prying eyes of students in the hall.

"Sure, come in. I was just finishing homework for my afternoon classes."

The three people filed into the tiny dorm room, which was decorated with bright rugs and bed linens. There was only enough room for a bunk bed and two desks.

"I'd ask you to sit, but there's not a lot of room in here for three people."

"I remember dorms very well," Don said looking around the room with Terry eyeing him suspiciously.

"We'd like to ask you some questions about your mother?" Terry asked getting down to business.

"My mother, is she alright?" Clara asked sitting at her desk.

"You don't know?" Don looked the girl in the eyes.

"Know what?" Clara started to panic.

"Clara, you're mother has been murdered."

Clara just stood there trying to process everything.

"What, how can that be? I was just with her Sunday doing laundry."

Don pulled out the chair to the other desk and sat in it.

"I know this is hard for you, but you need to tell us everything you remember about your visit with your mother."

"Who did this?" Clara asked trying to hold back tears.

"We don't know, but we're trying to find whoever did this. We know that this killer is going to strike again, and we need your help to find him."

"Oh my God! She was killed by the Clue Killer wasn't she? It's been all over the news!"

"Yes, but we need your help. You need to tell us everything, even if it seems minor. Did anything seem unusual?" Don pressed on.

Terry walked over to Clara and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now that you said something, I did notice this car parked across the street."

"Do you know what kind of car it was?" Terry asked bending down to look Clara in the eye.

"Um, I think it was red, maybe a burgundy. It was a sedan."

"Do you know what model?" Don asked writing the information down.

"No, I couldn't see the details."

Clara looked like she was getting ready to fall to pieces. Terry motioned for them to leave and stood up. Don put his notepad away and stood up.

"Thank you so much for your help Clara. Here's my number if you think of anything else or need someone to talk to," Terry said handing Clara her business card.

Clara got up to show the agents out.

"Wait, what was your last name?" Clara said pointing to Don.

"Eppes, why?" Don asked looking confused.

"Do you have a brother?"

"Yeah, Charlie, he teaches applied mathematics here."

"Oh, I had him a couple of years ago."

"Okay, I'll tell him I saw you."

**12:56 AM Cal Sci Math Department**

It was turning out to be a pretty day on the Cal Sci campus. Don and Terry noticed several students were sitting on the grass studying or catching the sun's rays as they walked to the math building.

"I need to stop by Charlie's classroom so I can drop this file off," Don said indicating the file in his hand.

"Sure, after that it'll be time for lunch, I'm hungry."

"You buying?" Don asked opening the door for Terry.

"It's the man who's supposed to treat the lady," Terry said opening the door to Charlie's classroom.

The agents quietly went in and sat at the back. Neither Don nor Terry could figure out what Charlie was talking about, but the students were paying close attention. Charlie noticed his brother and ended class a couple of minutes early.

One student stayed behind after the others left. The young man was rather attractive with deep brown eyes and brown hair. He was medium sized and fairly muscular.

"Professor, can you help me with the problems you assigned?"

"Sure, but not right now. Can you come back tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure, thanks Professor Eppes," the young man said before leaving.

Terry and Don walked down to Charlie's desk.

"What's up?" Charlie asked he erased his blackboard.

"Hey to you to," Don said sitting on the corner of Charlie's desk.

"You only come here when you have or need something."

Terry quietly stood next to Don.

"I know, I was questioning one of your former students and I thought I could drop this file off."

Don got up and handed Charlie the file which he quickly scanned and put on his cluttered desk.

"I wouldn't put that there, you might lose it," Don said putting the file on Charlie's backpack.

"No I won't," Charlie replied defensively. "Anyways who did you question?"

"Clara White," Terry chimed in.

"Oh, I remember her. She was brilliant. If I remember correctly she should be graduating soon. What happened?"

"Her mother was murdered."

"W-Who did this? It wasn't the 'Clue' guy was it?" Charlie said putting down the chalk he was getting ready to use.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Charlie we need you to add this new data and do whatever you do with it," Don said with a sincere tone. "We don't know who's going to be next. This latest one broke the pattern of someone having an extensive knowledge in math."

"I don't know if I can do anything else," Charlie replied shakily.

"Will you at least try?" Terry asked moving.

**7:56 LA FBI Field Office**

Don, Terry, and David were watching Charlie as he stared up at the white boards rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"He's been at it for almost six hours now, with no break," Terry said watching Charlie erase a board and start over.

"He needs to go home, Don," David declared putting the file he was reading away.

"I know; I've tried to get him to take a break."

Don looked at his watch, realizing that it was almost eight o'clock.

"That's it, I'm taking him home," Don said gathering his things.

"Oh, do you want your truck back? Mine's finally fixed," Terry said catching Don before he went into the conference room Charlie was using.

"Yeah, do I need to drop you off to get it?" Don said lingering at the door.

"If you don't mind?"

"Give me five minutes to get him," Don said as he walked into the conference room.

Charlie was writing lightning fast, darting to the various whiteboards in the room. Don watched in amazement for a couple of seconds before attempting to retrieve his brother.

"Charlie, come on buddy, its time to go home."

"I can't stop now or I'll loose what's in my head."

Don moved closer to Charlie so that he would have to stop, but Charlie just went around his older brother and continued working.

"Charlie, its time to stop. You need a break; you haven't had one since you started."

"Just let me finish this," Charlie replied continuing to work.

"No, Charlie, now!" Don exclaimed stopping Charlie and taking the marker away from him.

Charlie shrunk back from his older brother and his things, and Don guided him out of the conference room.

**1:13 AM Unknown Residence**

A young lady, with flowing red hair, was curled up in an oversized chair in the conservatory. The small house was dark, except for the small lamp in the conservatory, and the only noises were the lady's soft snoring. Numerous books and notebooks were strewn about the room; several of which rested in the lady's lap.

The dark figure approached the lady cautiously with a shiny new wrench in his gloved hand. The wrench was guided repeatedly to the lady's head with stunning speed and accuracy. The lady was forced out of the floor and lay motionless on the ground. Papers and blood flew at every direction.

The killer placed the bloody wrench next to the body, and laid his calling cards on the body.

I hope you enjoyed! More coming soon!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Mrs Peacock

Author's Note: Thank ya'll so much for reading! I appreciate everyone's feedback. Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it so much, and it helps me out a great deal! We just went to Nationals, so with the late practices we've had I'm trying to update as fast as I can!

_Special thanks to Bloodsuckers37 for reading and helping me fix the numerous mistakes._

**Clue**

Chapter VI- Mrs. Peacock

**7:56 am 1066 Guinevere Ct**

The red adobe house looked like it was covered in ants as police personnel and the media with their equipment scurried about.

A dark blue Suburban pulled up next to a LAPD black and white, and Don, Terry, and David got out. The media gathered around the agents as they tried to push their way to the latest crime scene.

Once inside the house the agents immediately made their way to the body. The crime scene photographer left the room to let the agents work. David handed out gloves and Don picked up the note that said _'Almost time…tick…tock…tick…tock' _and Terry picked up the game card.

"He's almost done, the game is almost over," Don traded Terry the note for the game card.

"Yeah, unfortunately for us," Terry murmured.

"The vic was Danielle Bennett age 28; she lives here by herself and goes to Cal Sci. Coroner says that the cause of death was blunt trauma to the back of the head, the wrench matches the wounds," David read off his notebook.

"Time of death?"

"Coroner estimates about one am."

"Major?" Terry asked looking over the books scattered about the table.

"Engineering."

David flipped through a book, "Advanced Number Theory. Man this is way over my head."

"Hey, what's the cover look like?" Don walked over to the table.

David closed the book to reveal a bright green spiral pattern.

"I've seen this book before at the house, I'm pretty sure Charlie uses it and he's the only one that teaches number theory," Don flipped through the book.

"We need to go talk to him," Terry said handing the note to a CSI who walked into the room.

"Yeah, David I want you to wrap things up here and go get a list of relatives, friends, finances, the whole works."

"Got it."

**8:39 am Cal Sci Math Department**

Don and Terry walked into Charlie's office to find him and Amita quarreling over something written on the chalk board.

"Hey guys," Don said walking over to the board.

"Hey," Charlie and Amita responded in unison.

"Don't you have classes?" Terry asked Charlie.

"Not yet, they don't start until 9:30 today. What can I help you with?"

"We need to talk to you about Danielle Bennett. She is one of your students right?"

"Yeah."

"What do you know about her?"

"Not a lot really, um, she's working on an engineering degree, I think. She's doing okay in my number theory class."

"She's on the cheerleading squad, and she's the vice president of the National Classic League," Amita chimed in.

"Are you giving them a test today?"

"Yeah why? Why? What happened to her?"

Don and Terry were silent, and a light bulb went off and Charlie's face went blank.

"When did this happen?"

"Sometime last night, she was found this morning."

"Your guy?"

"Unfortunately," Terry replied.

"Any leads?" Amita asked.

"Not yet, anything that either of you can think of?"

"No," Charlie said staring at the chalk board.

"Nothing that I can think of," Amita answered.

"Thank you, if you think of anything else, call one of us," Terry said before heading towards the door.

Don walked up to Charlie and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You gonna be okay, buddy?"

Charlie just nodded and Don gave his shoulder a squeeze before leaving.

**10:08 am LA FBI Field Office**

A morning of hard work yielded no new leads. Don pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"We have nothing," Don said rolling in his chair over to Terry.

"I know, nothing has panned out. All of her friends and family are clean, and there's no connection to the other victims."

"We don't have time for this."

"I know; there's only one more left."

"Maybe it's not about the connections between victims," Terry said trying to make sense, "What if there's a different link? What if the victims are connected to something else?"

David came running to Don with a file in his hand.

"A body's been found with the same knife that was missing from Clara White's house; it even had a partial fingerprint that matched hers," David said after taking a breath.

Don and Terry just looked at each other knowing things were getting worse.

"Where did they find the body?"

"In an alley behind Elmo's Diner. M.E. says that the TOD is about 10 pm last night. The body is at the morgue, they're waiting for you."

"That was before Danielle Bennett," Don remarked.

With that the agents gathered their jackets and headed to the county morgue.

**10:29 am LA County Morgue**

The air in the morgue was cold and stale. The agents were standing around a sheet covered body. The coroner was pointing out the findings of his primary exam.

"The cause of death was massive blood loss due to a torn aorta. The killer was smart because the knife went in between the ribs through the back, so it went in smoothly."

"Any ID?" Don asked examining the knife in an evidence bag.

"Yes a Cal Sci student ID, Michael Long."

"Thanks," Don turned to David and Terry, "David, get a couple of agents and canvass the area around the diner and see if anyone saw anything. Terry, you and I will go back to the office and get the background on this guy."

"Okay."

**11:15 am LA FBI Field Office**

Terry sat on Don's desk and watched him as he wrapped up his phone call.

"What ya got?"

"This guy's got a couple of parking tickets, but other than that he's clean. He was majoring in English."

Don rubbed his eyes, "This gets us nowhere."

Don leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. The moment was cut short by his cell phone.

"Eppes."

"It's David."

"Did you get anything?"

"No, no one remembers seeing this guy around the area."

"Alright, comeback and we'll go from there."

Don closed his cell phone and threw it across the room. Several agents stopped what they were doing and watched Don vent his frustration. Terry discretely went and got the pieces and put it back together. She laid it on the side of his desk and sat on the edge. A moment of silence passed before either one of them dared to talk.

"Why can't we catch this guy?" Don asked.

Terry just sat there while Don thought it out.

"Why is this Michael Long dead? We can't find anything to link him to being the killer or who killed him," Don said with frustration.

"This is a bit of a leap, but maybe he's not the actual 'Clue' killer, he might be friends with the real killer. Remember the LA Sniper and viral behavior?" Terry replied.

"A copycat?"

"That would explain why he was murdered with the knife stolen from Mrs. White's house; nothing was taken at the other murders. This guy knew some of the details about the crime scene were never released."

"Yeah, maybe he knew the real killer, and the real killer got mad at him and killed him. We need to go back over everything."

With a stroke of ingenuity Don stood up and began barking orders.

**6:45 pm LA FBI Field Office**

After running down every possible lead, the agents were exhausted.

"Did we get anything useful at all?" Terry asked propping her feet on her desk.

"Not anything good." David replied stirring his coffee.

"Hey guys!" An agent yelled as she ran towards Don, Terry, and David.

"What ya got?" Don asked sitting upright.

"It turns out that one of Michael Long's friends is losing all of his financial aid due to failing grades. There was also a small fuss over whether this friend plagiarized on one of his papers."

"Who is it?"

The agent handed Don the file she was holding. He opened it and looked at the picture clipped to the inside.

"Terry."

He handed Terry the file and she gasped.

"Don this is the guy from Charlie's class."

**6:48 pm Cal Sci Math Department**

Charlie was racing across the room scribbling across the numerous chalk boards. He stepped back to his desk to check a file and resumed his work. After a few more minutes he stepped back to look over his work.

_Oh no!_

Charlie ran to a file cabinet and pulled out his class rosters.

_This guy is in my class!_

There was a knock on the door, and Charlie turned around to see who it was.

"Hello Professor."

I hope you enjoyed! Sorry to leave a cliffie! More coming soon!

You see that button 'Submit a Review'…You know what to do!****

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Professor Plum

Author's Note: Thank ya'll so much for reading! I'm trying to update as fast as I can. I appreciate everyone's feedback. Thank you so much for reviewing! My schedule is going crazy with all this senior stuff and competition! We won a NATIONAL CHAMPIONSHIP!

Julie Poe-Are you ever gonna update 'Repercussions'? You're killing me with the suspense!

_Special thanks to Bloodsuckers37 for reading and helping me fix the numerous mistakes._

**Edited 2/19/06**

**Clue**

Chapter VII- Professor Plum

The dark figure advanced into Charlie's office and locked the door behind him.

"I thought that you would be able to help me with the problems you assigned the other day," the man said coldly.

"I'm sorry David, I'm…I'm busy at the moment," stammered Charlie.

"No doubt it's because you're helping your big brother to track down the 'Clue' Killer?"

"No…I have tests to grade," Charlie moved further back into his office.

_Hurry up Don!_

David Emory moved closer and closer to Charlie, making him stumble into his chair. He pulled rope out of his backpack and easily tied Charlie to the chair and his arms to the arm rests.

"Now that you have nothing else to do, we can talk."

Panicking, Charlie tried to get out of the rope and failed.

"You're gonna have to work harder to get out of those ropes," Emory said while pulling out a knife.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Grades."

"Grades?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I want to know why you failed me," the man demanded.

"You were caught cheating on the mid-term, that's grounds for expulsion."

"I lost my scholarships because of you! I lost respect and honor!" Emory punched Charlie in the side of the face. "Now, it's your turn to pay."

"You didn't have any honor if you cheated."

Emory raised his knife and brought it down across Charlie's face. Blood began to trickle down the professor's cheek.

"I don't think that you're in a position to tell me anything," Emory spat.

**7:01 pm Route 10**

The navy Suburban was racing down the streets with its lights and sirens blaring. The rush hour traffic was hesitant to move out of the way, making Don angrier by the second.

"Get out of the damned way!" Don yelled at a car that was in his way.

Terry held on to the door handle as Don swerved to go around the car.

"How could I've been so stupid?"

"Don there was no way we could've known."

"This will be his last…" Don said pulling up to the Math Department at Cal Sci. "Stay here and call for back up," Don jumped out of the SUV.

Don was already running to the building when Terry realized what he was doing. She called for back up and followed Don into the building.

**7:05 pm Cal Sci Math Department**

Don and Terry came around the corner cautiously with their guns drawn. They arrived at the door to Charlie's office. Don signaled Terry that he was going in and to cover him. At the count of three Don kicked the door and went in with Terry following.

Emory spun around behind Charlie and put his knife up to the professor's throat and grabbed a gun from under his shirt, "Don't move or my hand might slip."

Don and Terry stopped dead in their tracks, not moving a muscle.

"Good, now, if you would drop your guns, taking the magazines out of them. I would suggest that you hurry up Agent Eppes, I doubt that you would want to cause your brother's death."

Don and Terry looked at each other and nodded; they removed the magazines and dropped their guns to the floor.

"Agent Eppes, I must admit I was expecting you a little sooner."

"Sorry to disappoint you; you know how traffic is."

"Yes, traffic these days is murder. Now you," Emory dropped his gun and fished in his backpack and tossed a pair of handcuffs to Terry, "I want you to go over to the file cabinet and cuff yourself to it."

Don and Terry gave Emory the 'are you stupid' look.

"If you don't I will have to cut the professor's throat," Emory pressed the knife harder causing blood to trickle down Charlie's neck.

Terry did as she was told and cuffed herself to the cabinets in the corner.

"Eppes," Emory tossed Don a pair of handcuffs, "I want you to cuff yourself to the radiator."

Don went over to the old radiator and cuffed himself to the pipe on the end.

"Good."

"Why are doing this?" Don asked.

"Well you see; your brother here failed me, causing me to lose my scholarships and everything else. My family was so disgusted they threw me out of their house."

"Why this elaborate plan?" Terry asked.

"I've always been fascinated with serial killers; it's been like a hobby. 'Clue' is my favorite board game; I thought it would be kinda interesting to incorporate the two."

"Why did you hurt Don?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Emory walked over to Don grabbing his free hand, "He was getting a little to close and he just happened to walk out with Charlie."

Emory punched Don in the back where his stitches were. Don doubled over in pain; Terry tried to get to him, but was soon reminded that she couldn't go far.

"I guess it's still a bit tender there," Emory walked back to Charlie.

"Don't touch my brother again!" Charlie spat.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do?" Emory went over to Don and punched him in the back again causing to fall to the ground.

"Stop that!" Charlie screamed. "It's me you want, not him."

"Would you like some of this too?" Emory took a few steps and punched Charlie in the jaw.

Don tried to get to Emory but was stopped by the cuffs.

"Now where should we start?" Emory put the knife in front of Charlie's face.

"If you touch him again I swear I will kill you!" Don spat.

"I'm really scared now," Emory said sarcastically.

Emory brought the knife down across Charlie's arm. Charlie screamed as the knife and his skin made contact. Blood began to pour out of the deep wound. Don filled with rage and tried again to break the pipe.

"Now this can be slow and painful, or quick and easy. You choose."

When Charlie didn't answer, Emory sent the knife across Charlie's chest, causing him to scream again. Don's heart fell to pieces as he had to watch his brother being tortured.

"Stop that now!" Don yelled.

Emory went over and Don punched him square in the nose, breaking it.

"You son of a bitch!" Emory grabbed another pair of cuffs from his bag and cuffed Don's free arm to his. "Do that again and I will kill everyone in here, saving you for last. This way you can have a hand in killing your brother."

Don gritted his teeth trying not to say anything. He could see Charlie losing his focus due to the blood loss. Emory forced the knife into Don's hand; Emory was holding Don's hand with a special grip so he could force Don's hand and not let Don stab him. Emory rolled Charlie over closer and with great effort guided the knife into Charlie's abdomen. Don tried to resist but the healing muscles in his back protested, and Emory was stronger than he was. Charlie groaned and slumped over. Laughing, Emory took the knife and punched Don again. Terry watched helplessly as Emory forced Don to stab his brother.

**7:35 pm Math Department Parking Lot**

Many police and FBI vehicles filed into the parking lot, with several officers training their weapons at the doors and windows of the math building. David jumped out of one of the cars and went to the guy in charge of the police.

"I want a couple of ambulances waiting just in case," David ordered. He put on his Kevlar vest and got ready to go in.

"Where do you think you're going?" the police sergeant asked.

"Inside, he's going to do things slowly, he's not going to do anything rash."

"How do you know?"

"That's the 'Clue' Killer in there. He takes his time, making sure everything is perfect."

"I don't think I'm going to be able to stop you from going in there so let me get a couple of SWAT to go in there with you."

"All right," David said and the sergeant called for the SWAT officers.

David and the SWAT officers cautiously entered the building.

**7:37 pm Cal Sci Math Department**

Emory noticed the red and blue lights coming from the parking lot, "Sorry to cut things short, but I must be on my way," Emory noticed that he was still cuffed to Don, "Looks like you got to kill your brother after all. Now this is probably going to hurt, but you'll pass out after this." Emory brought Don's hand onto the radiator and raised his knife. "Above or below the wrist?"

Don held onto the radiator pipe that his other hand was cuffed to, knowing this was going to hurt.

Charlie watched with blurry eyes as Emory raised his knife and brought it down. He saw his brother's face twist in agony before succumbing to the darkness.

I hope you enjoyed! More coming soon!

You see that button 'Submit a Review'…You know what to do!****

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Special Note: **The 'Hannibal' ending belongs MGM and Thomas Harris; I'm just borrowing them for the readers' excitement.


	8. Game Over

Author's Note: Thank ya'll so much for reading! I'm trying to update as fast as I can. I appreciate everyone's feedback. Thank you so much for reviewing! My schedule is going crazy with all this senior stuff and competition!

_Special thanks to Bloodsuckers37 for reading and helping me fix the numerous mistakes._

**Clue**

Chapter VIII- Game Over

**12:15 pm UCLA Medical Center**

Slowly Charlie cracked his eyes open. Everything that was blurry came into focus. He guessed it to be midday due to the rays of sunlight filtering through the blinds. He turned his head; finding his father fast asleep in the chair next to the bed. Looking around the room he noticed that Don was not there. Panicking, the beeping from the heart monitor quickened, waking Alan.

"Charlie…Charlie what's wrong?" Alan said standing over his son.

"Where," Charlie licked his lips, "Where is Don?"

"He's fine, he's just resting."

"What happened to me?"

"You, my son, are very lucky. You lost a fair amount of blood. The doctor says that you are going to be fine."

Charlie sighed, sinking deeper into the pillow, "How did I get here?"

"David arrived just in time."

Seeing that Charlie was settling down, Alan sat back down. Charlie started to fall back to sleep.

"_Above or below the wrist?"_

_Don held onto the radiator pipe that his other hand was cuffed to, knowing this was going to hurt. Emory raised his knife and brought it down. He saw his brother's face twist in agony before succumbing to the darkness._

"Oh my God!" Charlie sat up.

"What, what's wrong?" Alan asked standing back up.

"Don."

"What about him?"

"His hand?"

"Its still there," Don said walking into the room.

He walked over to Charlie and they hugged for what seemed to be an eternity. Charlie pushed away from his brother and grabbed his hand. He pulled up the sleeve and saw a white bandage wrapped around Don's wrist. Charlie looked up at Don.

"I promise, it didn't come off. I just needed a few stitches."

"I'm going to give you two some time to talk," Alan said leaving the room.

Don went over and sat in the chair. He looked at Charlie for couple of seconds then shifted his gaze to the floor.

"Don, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner," Don looked at Charlie.

"Its okay, you did fine," Charlie grabbed Don's hand that was propped on the bed.

"No I didn't."

"I should have realized that I would have been next. I mean, I'm a professor and the last person was Professor Plum, and I deal with advanced math, it should have been obvious."

"I should have never gotten you involved on this one."

"You can't help it that Emory did what he did," Charlie paused, "What happened after I passed out?"

"Well," Don began…

_The knife came down and sliced opened Don's skin. David and the team of SWAT officers busted into the room, all training their weapons on Emory. _

"_FBI! Freeze! Drop the knife!" David commanded._

_Emory looked at David and smiled; he raised the knife and brought it down on Don's wrist again. This time David opened on fire on Emory with the knife inches away from Don. David's bullets hit their target precisely and Emory fell to the ground dead._

"_Make sure he's down," David ordered and walked over to his boss. "Here you go," David said as he unlocked the cuffs._

_David saw the paramedics come in and someone go to Terry out of the corner of his eye._

"_Charlie!" Don got next to his brother who was being attended to by paramedics. "How is he?"_

"_I don't know for sure," the paramedic said starting an IV._

_Terry walked up to Don and put her hand on his back, "Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine. Are you okay?"_

"_Other than my wrist, yeah."_

_The paramedics put Charlie onto a stretcher and began rolling him out of the room._

"_I'll take care of things here, go with him," Terry said._

_Don nodded and followed the paramedics out to the awaiting ambulance._

"_Sir you cannot come with us," the paramedic said to Don who was climbing into the ambulance._

"_I'm his brother," Don got in and sat down next to Charlie._

"_Here," the paramedic handed Don some gauze for his wrist._

Don sat there silently after he finished recounting the events that happened after Charlie passed out.

"So Emory is dead?"

"Yeah, he is."

Charlie looked down and fumbled with the blanket.

"You seem disappointed, Charlie."

"He was still one of my students."

"True, but he killed six people."

"Six? There we only five victims."

"Yeah, David Emory also killed Michael Long. The knife that was used to murder Michael Long was the same knife that Emory used."

Don looked down at the ground, not able to face his brother.

**7:30 pm 2 Days Later Eppes Residence**

Charlie was released earlier that day and was brought home. Since that day in the hospital there was a suffocating tension around the brothers. Don didn't come by see Charlie again over the past few days. Alan noticed this and tried to get his sons together to talk, but could not. Charlie was resting on the couch when the door opened and Don came in.

"Hey," was all Don said to Charlie.

"Hey," Charlie replied sadly.

Don went to the refrigerator and grabbed and ice cold beer. He drank it and went out side and started shooting hoops. Charlie moved to sit at the window.

"What ya watchin'?" Alan asked as he came in from feeding the koi.

"Don."

"What is he doing?"

"Shooting hoops."

"You know, you should go talk to him."

"He feels guilty for what happened."

"I see," Alan went to his desk and got a file off of it, "I had Don bring this over," Alan tossed Charlie the file.

"What is it?" Charlie opened the file.

"David Emory's private file."

Charlie found the 'Counselor Visits' section and began reading. There were many notes about Emory's insecurity over his grades and several prescriptions for anti-depressants.

"When did he get this?" Charlie asked looking amazed.

"I really think you need to talk to your brother," Alan avoided the question.

Alan left Charlie there watching Don. Charlie slowly got up, since everything still hurt, and took the file outside to the basketball hoop that was set up. Don didn't acknowledge Charlie's presence and continued to play.

"Don we need to talk."

"We talked at the hospital," Don shot a free-throw.

"We need to talk again."

"About what?" Don slammed the ball into the hoop.

"What happened."

Don stopped in mid throw and let the ball fall to the ground, "I know what happened, I was late getting there, and he tortured you. I allowed you to get hurt"

"Here," Charlie handed Don Emory's file, "Don you did nothing wrong. I thought at the hospital that I was upset at you, but seeing this shows that Emory was sick, he made you stab me, and that there was nothing you could have done to stop it."

Don flipped through the file and tossed it back to Charlie, "I know all of this, and we already had a copy. This doesn't make me feel any better about what happened. What if I had gotten there sooner, what if I was able to hold off Emory from stabbing you…"

"And what if you had gotten there later? I know that I wouldn't be here talking to you," Charlie went up to Don and grabbed his arms. "Don, I don't blame you for what happened, I'm glad you got there when you did. I'm alive and safe; you did your job as a FBI agent, and as my brother."

Don stood there going over what his brother just said. Charlie grabbed Don and pulled him into a hug.

"Too bad I don't get paid for the last part," Don said with a smile.

Charlie laughed and buried himself further into his brother's shirt.

"How about we go see what Dad made for dinner?" Don pulled away from Charlie.

"Okay," Charlie led the way to the kitchen.

_**The End**_

_If you have any ideas for another fic…let me know! _I hope you enjoyed! You see that button 'Submit a Review'…You know what to do!****

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
